Cutting tools, such as mills used in downhole applications, for example, can be made with a plurality of cutting elements that are adhered to a surface of a tool. The cutting elements can be randomly shaped particles made by fracturing larger pieces. Alternately, cutting elements can be precisely formed into repeatable shapes using processes such as pressing and sintering, for example. Regardless of the process employed to make the individual cutting elements, the elements are typically adhered to the mill with random orientations. These random orientations create disparities in maximum heights relative to a surface of the mill. Furthermore, angles of cutting surfaces relative to the target material are randomized and consequently few are near preferred angles that facilitate efficient cutting. In addition to uniformity, greater tool life than can be achieved with a single layer of cutting elements is often desired. If these elements are leaning at the desired angle, when the second layer is stacked on top, the top elements will tend to slide off due to gravity. The elements are typically adhered to each other with molten braze material which lubricates the interface between two elements, thereby further facilitating the top element sliding off the bottom element. Elements that address this undesirable condition would improve the manufacturing process. Multiple layers with the desired orientation and lean angle would be efficient, long lasting, and well received by the industry.